


Unheard Confessions

by sarcasticrayofsunshine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticrayofsunshine/pseuds/sarcasticrayofsunshine
Summary: Roleplay prompt: Our muses are on a long, late night road trip together, while mine is driving. Send a ※ to hear what mine would say to yours, only after they were fast asleep in the passenger seat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically another short drabble reply to an RP that I wanted to save. (And share with anyone who wanted to read)

Bright street lights passed by, briefly illuminating the car until it was dark again. Everything was quiet aside from the very low hum of the radio in the background; not too loud but enough to fill the silence that Beca really couldn’t take. When there was silence, bad thoughts and silly insecurities, old habits of wanting to run; they started creeping in, crawling from the very depths of her mind like creepy crawling black masses. 

The silence made it easier to hear the sound of her heart slowly cracking, it made it easier for her facade to fall and everything she’d been repressing, start to come up. Beca didn’t like emotions, she didn’t know how to express them and she certainly didn’t understand them. 

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel and she glanced over to take in her sleeping passenger. A small smile flitted across her face as Beca noted the way Chloe was curled on her side, head resting on the window, fast asleep. 

Chloe. 

She was the only thing Beca understood(and at the same time, didn’t). When she was with Chloe, the tight ball of knotted and tangled string in her chest that was the cluster of emotions seemed to loosen and she felt things— she felt more alive. Little things would seep out when normally she usually just felt like a walking scribble filled with emotions that she wasn’t sure what came from where. It was just easier to push people away and not feel them. 

Of course she couldn’t do that with Chloe, the redhead wouldn’t allow it. Chloe was like a light at the end of a dark tunnel; she was like Beca’s nightlight—she had started to become what music usually was for Beca. The brunette shook her head at the thought, muttering how queerballs she sounded. Still, despite herself, she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face when she looked back over at the redhead before looking back at the road. 

She sighed quietly. “You don’t know how much you really mean to me, Chlo,” Beca mumbled quietly. “Sometimes it scares me. You came into my life, breaking down my walls like they were legos and then nestling yourself somewhere in my chest, bringing a little warmth to my cold heart.”

”It scares me how much you mean to me and sometimes I wonder how I ever lived my life without my daily dose of Chloe Beale, how I thought I’d be okay alone.” Beca took a shuddering breath and glanced back over to make sure the ginger was still asleep and when she was sure she was, she continued. 

”You and your damn disney princess eyes and your bone crushing hugs and your penchant for invading my personal space. I don’t understand myself half the time, I’m never sure of anything but one thing I am sure of is that I’m so glad you’re in my life. You’re the only thing I’m sure of. You care and you keep coming back, no matter how much I push or how much of an ass I am. sometimes I think I just push people away to see who thinks I’m worth it enough to stay and push back. And—and you have. I hope I never lose you.”

Beca sighed, swallowing the tears she felt burning the back of her throat. “I love you, Chlo.”


End file.
